Leyendo La Batalla del Laberinto
by Lover of Fantasy and Magic
Summary: Los semidioses y los dioses leen Percy Jackson y La Batalla del Laberinto.¡ Fem Percy ! Soy un asco para los resumenes T.T
1. Nota de Autor antes de Leer

Hola, les voy a ser sincera, soy nueva en esto y seguramente tenga algunos errores o problemas de redacción, así que la crítica constructiva es bienvenida pero si simplemente van a insultar o no les gusta el fic o alguna otra cosa simplemente dejen de leer esto.

 **Este es un fic Fem! Percy** , y como no me pude decidir con quien estaría de novia, decidí (con la idea de una amiga) que Hermes, Apolo y Luke gustaran de ella, y probablemente termine saliendo con uno de ellos (o todos). Algunas aclaraciones para evitar cualquier confusión que pudiera llegar a surgir en algún momento de la historia:

Están leyendo en el Campamento Mestizo

Perseo, Orión, Teseo, Aquiles y Heracles (nombre griego de Hércules, ya que "Hércules" era su nombre romano, Heracles significa "gloria de Hera") estarán leyendo junto con ellos

También Bianca, Luke, Silena, Zoe, Beckendorf, Lee, Michael y Cástor porque los trajeron antes de empezar a leer

Clarisse y Percy son muy buenas amigas

Percy es muy posesiva

 **Percy es hija de Poseidón y de Neptuno**

Es la primera hija semidiosa de Poseidón y la primera hija semidiosa de Neptuno

Es la primera semidiosa (o semidiós) en ser hija de ambas partes de su padre divino

Debido a eso, naturalmente ella es más poderosa que cualquier otro mestizo

Esto también significa más problemas, por lo que ella es una campista anual, y no tiene permitido salir al mundo exterior (aunque obviamente ella se escapa de todas maneras, no sería Percy si no lo hiciera)

 **Percy, Nico y Annabeth podrían presentar "trastorno de estrés postraumático" y podrían ponerse algo depresivos, ansiosos, taciturnos, introvertidos, fríos, irritables, impulsivos más de lo normal, tal vez incluso con tendencias suicidas.**

 **Thalía salió de las Cazadoras de Artemisa, aunque siguen siendo amigas**

Thalía tiene la edad de Percy, ya que siguió envejeciendo después de salirse de la Caza, lo cual fue al final de El Último Héroe del Olimpo

Annabeth, Thalía y Percy a veces salen con las cazadoras, porque ninguna de ellas tiene novio (ni está en sus planes todavía) y son amigas de Artemisa

Percy gustaba de Luke durante la primera saga, prácticamente desde que lo vio, y tiene la cabeza echa un lio con respecto a eso ahora que él está ahí con ellos

Me gustaría agradecer a Daap, que me inspiro a hacer algo como esto a pesar de que es muy utilizado, y decir que pasen a leer sus historias.


	2. Me enzarzo en una pelea con las animador

**Me enzarzo en una pelea con el equipo de animadoras** \- leyó Rachel

Ya peleando, Percy?– se rió Hermes

Ella le saco la lengua infantilmente

 **Lo último que deseaba hacer durante las vacaciones de verano era destrozar otro colegio.**

Qué extraño, Percy sin interés en destrozar algo- se burló Thalía

Percy siendo la madura semidiosa que era le sacó la lengua

 **Sin embargo, allí estaba, un lunes por la mañana de la primera semana de junio, sentada en el coche de mamá frente a la Escuela Secundaria Goode de la calle Ochenta y una Este.**

 **Era un edificio enorme de piedra rojiza que se levantaba junto al East River. Delante había aparcados un montón de BMW y Lincoln Town Car de lujo. Mientras contemplaba el historiado arco de piedra, me pregunté cuánto tiempo iban a tardar en expulsarme de allí a patadas.**

Que negativa, Cerebro de algas- comentó Annabeth

 **—Tú relájate —me aconsejó mamá, aunque ella no me pareció demasiado relajada—. Es sólo una sesión de orientación. Y recuerda, cariño, que es la escuela de Paul. O sea, que procura no... Bueno, ya me entiendes.**

 **— ¿Destruirla?**

 **—Eso.**

 **Paul Blofis, el novio de mamá, estaba en la entrada dando la bienvenida a los futuros alumnos de primero de secundaria que iban subiendo la escalera. Con el pelo entrecano, la ropa tejana y la chaqueta de cuero, a mí me parecía un actor de televisión, pero en realidad no era más que profesor de Lengua. Se las había arreglado para convencer a la escuela Goode de que me aceptaran en primero, a pesar de que me habían expulsado de todos los colegios a los que había asistido.**

Es un record, Percy! Felicitaciones!- dijo Will

 **Yo ya le había advertido de que no era buena idea, pero no sirvió de nada.**

Te enviaría a otro colegio- dijo con tono obvio Annabeth

 **Miré a mamá.**

 **—No le has contado la verdad sobre mí, ¿verdad?**

Ni que fueras parte de una secta- le comentó Luke

 **Ella se puso a dar golpecitos nerviosos en el volante. Iba con su mejor vestido, el azul, y sus zapatos de tacón. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo.**

 **—Me pareció que era mejor esperar un poco —reconoció.**

 **—Para que no salga corriendo del susto.**

 **—Estoy segura de que todo irá bien, Percy. Es sólo una mañana.**

 **—Genial —mascullé—. No pueden expulsarme antes de haber empezado el curso siquiera.**

Que negativa – dijo Nico

Hablo el semidiós mas negativo sobre la Tierra – le devolvió ella

Nico, siendo tan maduro como todos los hijos de los Tres Grandes, le mostro el dedo del medio (en mi país le decimos "fuck you" así que si lo encuentran por ahí mientras leen, es porque se me escapo ponerle así) y comenzaron a pelearse hasta que Annabeth amenazó con tirarlos de un pegaso a máxima velocidad si no se callaban

 **—Sé positiva: ¡mañana te vas al campamento! Después de la sesión de orientación tienes esa salida para ir a espiar chicos...**

 **— ¡No es ninguna "salida para espiar chicos"! —protesté—. ¡Es sólo una salida de amigas con Annabeth, mamá!**

 **—Viene a verte expresamente desde el campamento para que os juntéis.**

 **—Vale, sí.**

 **—Os vais al cine.**

 **—Ya.**

 **—Las dos solas, a divertirse, en un lugar en el que van a estar un montón de chicos de su edad.**

 **— ¡Mamá!**

 **Alzó las manos, como si se rindiera, pero noté que estaba conteniendo la risa.**

Al igual que todos en el campamento, por miedo a que Percy y Annabeth los golpearan.

 **—Será mejor que entres, cariño. Nos vemos esta noche.**

 **Ya estaba a punto de bajarme cuando eché otro vistazo a la escalera y vi a Paul Blofis saludando a una chica de pelo rojizo y rizado. Llevaba una camiseta granate y unos tejanos andrajosos personalizados con dibujos hechos con rotulador. Cuando se volvió, vislumbré su cara un segundo y se me erizó el vello de los brazos.**

Ni que diera tanto miedo- dijo ofendida Rachel

 **—Percy —dijo mi madre—, ¿qué pasa?**

 **—Na... da —tartamudeé—. ¿Hay alguna entrada lateral?**

 **—Al final del edificio, a la derecha. ¿Por qué?**

 **—Nos vemos luego.**

 **Mi madre iba a decirme algo, pero yo bajé del coche y eché a correr con la esperanza de que la pelirroja no me viese. ¿Qué hacía aquella chica allí? Ni siquiera yo podía tener tan mala suerte. Sí, seguro. Estaba a punto de descubrir que sí, que mi suerte podía llegar a ser mucho peor.**

Eso puso en alerta a Poseidón

 **Colarme a hurtadillas en la escuela no fue una buena idea. En la entrada lateral se habían apostado dos animadoras con uniforme morado y blanco para acorralar a los novatos.**

 **—¡Hola! —me saludaron con una sonrisa. Supuse que era la primera y última vez que unas animadoras iban a mostrarse tan simpáticas conmigo.**

Maldita Kelli- murmuro Percy entre dientes

 **Una era una rubia de ojos azules y mirada glacial. La otra, una afroamericana, tenía el pelo oscuro y ensortijado, igual que el de Medusa (sé de lo que hablo, créeme). Ambas llevaban su nombre bordado en el uniforme, pero debido a mi dislexia las letras me parecieron una ristra de espaguetis carente de sigSin embargo, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo su expresión parecía decir: «Pero ¿quién es esta desgraciada?»**

 **La otra chica se acercó a mí hasta hacerme sentir incómoda. Examiné el bordado de su uniforme y descifré «Kelli». Olía a rosas y otra cosa que me recordó las clases de equitación del campamento: la fragancia de los caballos recién lavados.**

La mente de Atenea y sus hijos, excepto Annabeth, iban a mil por hora, pensando en que podría monstruo podría ser aquellas chicas

 **Era un olor un poco chocante para una animadora. Quizá tenía un caballo o algo así. El caso es que se me acercó tanto que tuve la sensación de que iba a empujarme por las escaleras.**

 **—¿Cómo te llamas, pazguata?**

 **—¿Pazguata?**

 **—Novata**

 **—Ah... Percy.**

 **Las chicas se miraron.**

 **—Ajá. Percy Jackson —dijo la rubia—. Te estábamos esperando.**

Eso solo puede significar problemas- dijo Jason un poco preocupado por Percy

 **Sentí un escalofrío. Ay, ay, ay... Me bloqueaban la entrada sonriendo de un modo ya no tan simpático. Me llevé instintivamente la mano al bolsillo, donde guardaba mi bolígrafo letal, Contracorriente. Entonces se oyó otra voz procedente del interior del edificio.**

Salvada por la campana- dijo Apolo

 **— ¿Percy?**

 **Era Paul Blofis, que me llamaba desde el vestíbulo. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de oír su voz. Las animadoras retrocedieron. Tenía tantas ganas de dejarlas atrás que sin querer le di a Kelli un rodillazo en el muslo.**

 **Clonc.**

 **Su pierna produjo un ruido hueco y metálico, como si le hubiese dado una patada a una farola.**

'Qué?' se preguntaron todos

 **—Ayyy —murmuró entre dientes—. Anda con cuidado... pazguata.**

 **Bajé la mirada, pero la chica parecía completamente normal y yo estaba demasiado asustada para hacer preguntas. Llegué corriendo al vestíbulo, mientras ellas se reían a mis espaldas.**

 **—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó Paul—. ¡Bienvenida a Goode!**

 **—Hola, Paul... esto... señor Blofis. —Lancé una mirada atrás, pero las extrañas animadoras ya habían desaparecido.**

 **—Cualquiera diría que acabas de ver un fantasma.**

 **—Sí, bueno...**

 **Paul me dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 **—Oye, ya sé que estás nerviosa, pero no te preocupes. Aquí hay un montón de chicos con Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención y dislexia. Los profesores conocen el problema y te ayudarán. Casi me daban ganas de reír. Como si el THDA y la dislexia fuesen mis mayores problemas...**

Deberían de serlo… - se lamentó Poseidón

Soy una semidiosa, papá, y además tu primera hija semidiosa, obviamente tendré problemas peores que esos – dijo Percy tratando de calmar a su padre – mucho peores que esos – agregó en silencio

 **O sea, ya me daba cuenta de que Paul quería ayudarme, pero, si le hubiera contado la verdad sobre mí, habría creído que estaba loca o habría salido corriendo dando alaridos. Aquellas animadoras, por ejemplo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ellas.**

 **Luego eché un vistazo por el vestíbulo y recordé que me aguardaba otro problema. La chica pelirroja que había visto antes en las escaleras acababa de aparecer por la entrada principal.**

 **«Que no me vea», recé. Pero me vio. Y abrió unos ojos como platos.**

 **—¿Dónde es la sesión de orientación? —le pregunté a Paul.**

 **—En el gimnasio. Aunque...**

 **—Hasta luego.**

 **—¡Percy! —gritó mientras yo echaba a correr.**

Siempre corriendo, no me extraña que tengas ese cuerpo perfecto – dijo Apolo, pensando en voz alta, ocasionando que Percy se pusiera rojísima y deseara desaparecer de ahí inmediatamente, y que su padre y hermanos (además de Hermes, Will, Nico y Luke, más disimuladamente) lo asesinaran con la mirada

 **Creí que la había despistado.**

 **Un montón de chavales se dirigían al gimnasio y enseguida me convertí en una más de los trescientos alumnos de catorce años que se apretujaban en las gradas. Una banda de música interpretaba desafinando un himno de batalla; sonaba como si estuvieran golpeando un saco lleno de gatos con un bate de béisbol. Algunos chavales mayores, probablemente miembros del consejo escolar, se habían colocado delante y exhibían el uniforme de Goode con aire engreído, en plan «somos unos tipos guays y queremos impresionar a las chicas». Los profesores circulaban de acá para allá, sonriendo y estrechando la mano a los alumnos. Las paredes del gimnasio estaban cubiertas de carteles enormes de color morado y blanco que rezaban: «BIENVENIDOS, FUTUROS ALUMNOS DE PRIMERO. GOODE ES GUAY. SOMOS UNA FAMILIA», y otras consignas similares que me daban ganas de vomitar.**

 **Ninguno de los futuros alumnos parecía muy entusiasmado. Tener que asistir a una sesión de orientación en pleno junio, cuando las clases no empezaban hasta septiembre, no era un plan demasiado apetecible. Pero en Goode «¡Nos preparamos para ser los mejores cuanto antes!». Al menos eso afirmaba uno de los carteles.**

Suena muy aburrido – dijo Thalía, siendo secundada por Percy, Nico, Teseo y Hazel

Pues a mí, me parece bien que empiecen a prepararse temprano para obtener buenas calificaciones – dijo Bianca, obteniendo la aprobación de Perseo, Orión y Jason

De Jason y Bianca me lo esperaba, pero ustedes dos?... Acaban de destrozar mi esperanza de llevarlos por el mal camino – dijo Percy fingiendo mucho pesar

Puede que todavía podamos, si los apartamos de los dos amantes de las reglas, aquí presentes… - le susurro Nico

 **La banda de música terminó de maullar por fin y un tipo con traje a rayas se acercó al micrófono y empezó a hablar. Había mucho eco en el gimnasio y yo no me enteraba de nada. Por mí, podría haber estado haciendo gárgaras.**

 **De pronto alguien me agarró del hombro.**

 **—¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

 **Era ella: mi pesadilla pelirroja.**

 **—Rachel Elizabeth Dare —dije.**

 **Se quedó boquiabierta, como si le pareciese increíble que recordara su nombre.**

Es que es toda una novedad que tú puedas recordar algo! ... – dijo Thalía

Para tu información, Cara de Piña, tengo muy buena memoria – exclamó muy ofendida Percy

 **—Y tú eres Percy no sé qué. No oí bien tu nombre en diciembre, cuando estuviste a punto de matarme.**

No lo vas a superar, no? – dijo Percy cansinamente

Jamás – respondió Rachel con una sonrisa

 **—Oye, yo no era... no fui... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

 **—Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Asistir a la sesión de orientación.**

 **—¿Vives en Nueva York?**

 **—¿Creías que vivía en la presa Hoover?**

 **Nunca se me había ocurrido. Siempre que pensaba en esa chica (y no estoy diciendo que pensse en ella; sólo me acordaba fugazmente de vez en cuando, ¿vale?), me figuraba que viviría por la zona de la presa Hoover, ya que fue allí donde nos conocimos. Pasamos juntos quizá unos diez minutos y, aunque durante ese tiempo la amenacé con mi espada (pero fue sin querer), ella me salvó la vida y yo me apresuré a huir de una pandilla de criaturas mortíferas sobrenaturales. En fin, ya sabes a qué me refiero: el típico encuentro casual.**

 **A nuestras espaldas, un chico nos susurró:**

 **—Eh, preciosuras, hablen bajo, que van a hablar las animadoras.**

 **—¡Hola, chicos! —dijo una muchacha con excitación. Era la rubia de la entrada —. Me llamo Tammi y mi compañera es Kelli.**

 **Esta última hizo la rueda.**

 **Rachel soltó un gritito, como si alguien la hubiese pinchado con una aguja.**

 **Varios chavales la observaron, riéndose con disimulo, pero ella se limitaba a mirar horrorizada a las animadoras. Tammi no parecía haber advertido el pequeño alboroto y había empezado a exponer las numerosas maneras de participar, toda ellas geniales, que podíamos escoger durante nuestro primer año en la escuela.**

 **—Corre —me dijo Rachel—. Rápido.**

 **—¿Por qué?**

 **No me lo explicó. Se abrió paso a empujones hasta el final de las gradas sin hacer caso de las miradas enfurruñadas de los profesores ni de los gruñidos de los alumnos a los que iba propinando pisotones. Yo vacilé. Tammi estaba diciendo que íbamos a repartirnos en pequeños grupos para visitar la escuela. Kelli me miró y me dirigió una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviese deseando ver qué iba a hacer. Quedaría fatal si me largaba en aquel momento. Paul Blofis estaba abajo con los demás profesores y se preguntaría qué pasaba.**

 **Luego pensé en Rachel Elizabeth Dare y en la especial habilidad que había demostrado el invierno anterior en la presa Hoover. Había sido capaz de ver a un grupo de guardias de seguridad que no eran guardias: ni siquiera eran humanos. Con el corazón palpitante, me levanté para seguirla y salí del gimnasio.**

Me alegra que confíes en mí –

Siempre, RED, siempre –

 **Encontré a Rachel en la sala de la banda de música. Se había escondido detrás de un bombo de la sección de percusión.**

 **—¡Ven aquí! —susurró—. ¡Y agacha la cabeza!**

 **Me sentía bastante idiota allí metida, detrás de un montón de bongos, pero me acuclillé a su lado.**

 **—¿Te han seguido? —preguntó.**

 **—¿Te refieres a las animadoras?**

 **Ella asintió, nerviosa.**

 **—No creo —respondí—. ¿Qué son? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

 **Sus ojos verdes relucían de miedo. En la cara tenía un montón de pecas que me hacían pensar en las constelaciones de estrellas. En su camiseta granate ponía «DEPARTAMENTO DE ARTE DE HARVARD».**

 **—No... no me creerías.**

 **—Uf, sí, desde luego que sí —le aseguré—. Ya sé que eres capaz de ver a través de la Niebla.**

 **—¿De qué?**

 **—De la Niebla. Es... como si dijéramos, ese velo que oculta lo que son las cosas en realidad. Algunos mortales nacen con la capacidad de ver a través de ella. Como tú.**

 **Me observó con atención.**

 **—Hiciste exactamente lo mismo en la presa Hoover. Me llamaste mortal. Como si tú no lo fueras.**

Pfff, pues claro que no… -

 **Me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo a un bongo. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando? Nunca podría explicárselo. Ni siquiera debía intentarlo.**

 **—Dime —me rogó—: ¿tú sabes lo que significan todas estas cosas horribles que veo?**

 **—Mira, te parecerá un poco extraño, pero... ¿te suenan los mitos griegos?**

 **—¿Como... el Minotauro y la Hidra?**

 **—Eso, aunque procura no pronunciar esos nombres cuando yo esté cerca, ¿vale?**

 **—Y las Furias —prosiguió, entusiasmándose—. Y las Sirenas, y...**

 **—¡Ya basta! —Eché un vistazo por la sala de la banda de música, temiendo que Rachel acabara logrando que saliera de las paredes una legión de monstruos sedientos de sangre.**

Pues no necesitas a Rachel para que eso pase - se burló Annabeth

La mayoría de las veces, tú estás conmigo, así que no te conviene que eso pase! -

 **Al fondo del pasillo, una multitud de chavales salían del gimnasio. Estaban empezando la visita en grupos pequeños. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo para hablar—. Todos esos monstruos y todos los dioses griegos... son reales.**

 **—¡Lo sabía!**

 **Me habría sentido más reconfortada si me hubiese tachado de mentirosa, pero me dio la impresión de que acababa de confirmarle sus peores sospechas.**

 **—No sabes lo duro que ha sido —dijo—. Durante años he creído que estaba volviéndome loca.**

Si que estás loca, Rach, querida – le sonrió inocentemente Will, aunque le duró poco, ya que Rachel le tiró con un cierto cepillo azul.

 **No podía contárselo a nadie. No podía... —Me miró entornando los ojos—. Un momento: ¿y tú quién eres? Quiero decir de verdad.**

 **—No soy un monstruo.**

 **—Eso ya lo sé. Lo vería si lo fueras. Tú te pareces... a ti. Pero no eres humana, ¿verdad?**

Eso suena a que fuera un alienígena –

 **Tragué saliva. A pesar de que había tenido tres años para acostumbrarme a lo que era, nunca lo había hablado con un mortal normal y corriente... Es decir, salvo con mi madre, pero ella ya lo sabía todo. No sé por qué, pero decidí arriesgarme.**

 **—Soy una mestiza —declaré—. Mitad humana...**

 **—¿Y mitad qué?**

 **Justo en ese momento entraron Tammi y Kelli en la sala. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellas con gran estrépito.**

 **—Aquí estás, Percy Jackson —dijo Tammi—. Ya es hora de que nos ocupemos de tu orientación.**

 **—¡Son horribles! —exclamó Rachel, sofocando un grito.**

Si que lo eran, no es cierto? – preguntó Annabeth

Si, y no se daba por vencida nunca, la muy hija de puta! – exclamó enfurruñada Percy

Percy! Ese vocabulario! – le llamó la atención Hestia

Perdón, tía Hestia –

 **Tammi y Kelli iban aún con su uniforme morado y blanco de animadoras y con pompones en las manos.**

 **—¿Qué aspecto tienen? —pregunté, pero Rachel parecía demasiado atónita para responder.**

Y no era para menos -

 **—Bah, no te preocupes por ella. —Tammi me dirigió una sonrisa radiante y empezó a acercarse. Kelli permaneció junto a las puertas para bloquear la salida.**

 **Nos habían atrapado. Sabía que tendríamos que pelear para salir de allí.**

 **—Percy —me advirtió Rachel.**

 **Tammi se acercaba blandiendo los pompones.**

 **Saqué el bolígrafo del bolsillo y le quité el tapón. Contracorriente creció hasta convertirse en una espada de bronce de casi un metro. Su hoja brillaba con una tenue luz dorada. La sonrisa de Tammi se transformó en una mueca de desdén.**

 **—Venga ya —protestó—. Eso no te hace falta.**

 **Olía a rosas y al pelaje limpio de un animal: un olor extraño para una animadora.**

 **Rachel me pellizcó con fuerza en el brazo.**

 **—¡Percy, quiere morderte! ¡Cuidado!**

 **—Está celosa. —Tammi se volvió hacia Kelli—. ¿Puedo proceder, señora?**

 **Ella seguía frente a la puerta, relamiéndose como si estuviera hambrienta.**

 **—Adelante, Tammi. Vas muy bien.**

 **La susodicha avanzó otro paso, pero yo le apoyé la punta de la espada en el pecho.**

 **—Atrás.**

 **Ella soltó un gruñido.**

 **—Novata —me dijo con repugnancia—. Esta escuela es nuestra, mestiza. ¡Aquí nos alimentamos con quien nosotras queremos!**

 **Entonces empezó a transformarse. El color de su rostro y sus brazos se esfumó.**

 **La piel se le puso blanca como la cera y los ojos completamente rojos. Los dientes se convirtieron en colmillos.**

 **—¡Un vampiro! —balbuceé. Entonces me fijé en las piernas de Tammi. Por debajo de la falda de animadora se le veía la pata izquierda peluda y marrón, con una pezuña de burro; en cambio, la derecha parecía una pierna humana, pero hecha de bronce**

Son empusas! – gritó de repente Atenea

Me dará un ataque cardíaco a este paso! – se lamentó Poseidón

Mejor guarda tus fuerzas para capítulos siguientes, papá – le consoló Percy

Cualquier día de estos te encerraré en mi palacio – le advirtió él, a lo que Percy se puso pálida al pensar en estar encerrada bajo el agua (desarrolló hidrofobia y cleitrofobia)

 **—. Aj, un vampiro con...**

 **—¡Ni una palabra sobre mis piernas! —me espetó ella—. ¡Es una grosería reírse!**

 **Avanzó con aquellas raras extremidades desiguales. Tenía una pinta extrañísima, sobre todo con los pompones en las manos, pero no podía reírme, al menos mientras tuviera delante aquellos ojos rojos, por no mencionar los afilados colmillos.**

 **—¿Un vampiro, dices? —Kelli se echó a reír—. Esa estúpida leyenda se inspiró en nuestra apariencia, idiota. Nosotras somos empusas, servidoras de Hécate.**

 **—Hummm... —murmuró Tammi, que estaba cada vez más cerca—. La magia negra nos creó como una mezcla de bronce, animal y fantasma. Nos alimentamos con la sangre de hombres jóvenes.**

 **Me mostró los colmillos. Yo estaba paralizada, no podía mover ni una ceja, pero Rachel le arrojó un tambor a la cabeza.**

Eso, Rachel! – le aclamaron todos mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba

 **La diabólica criatura soltó un silbido y apartó de un golpe el tambor, que rodó entre los atriles y fue resonando atropelladamente al chocar con las patas de éstos.**

 **Rachel le lanzó un xilofón, pero el monstruo lo desvió con otro golpe.**

 **—Normalmente no mato chicas —gruñó Tammi—. Pero con ustedes, mocosas, voy a hacer una excepción.**

 **Y se lanzó sobre Rachel.**

 **—¡No! —grité, asestando una estocada. Tammi trató de esquivar el golpe, pero la hoja de Contracorriente la atravesó de lado a lado, rasgando su uniforme de animadora. Con un espantoso alarido, la criatura estalló formando una nube de polvo sobre Rachel.**

 **Ésta empezó a toser. Parecía como si acabara de caerle encima un saco de harina.**

 **—¡Qué asco!**

 **—Es lo que tienen los monstruos —comenté—. Lo siento.**

 **—¡Has matado a mi becaria! —chilló Kelli—. ¡Necesitas una buena lección de auténtico espíritu escolar, mestiza!**

 **También ella empezó a transformarse. Su pelo áspero se convirtió en una temblorosa llamarada. Sus ojos adquirieron un fulgor rojizo y le crecieron unos tremendos colmillos. Caminó hacia nosotros a grandes zancadas, aunque el pie de cobre y la pezuña de burro golpeaban el suelo con un ritmo irregular.**

 **—Soy una empusa veterana —refunfuñó— y ningún héroe me ha vencido en mil años.**

Cien denarios a que Percy la vence a la primera? – apostó Reyna a Dakota, sorprendiendo a todos

Hecho! – le respondió el hijo de Baco

 **—¿Ah, sí? —respondí—. ¡Entonces ya va tocando!**

 **Kelli era más rápida que Tammi. Esquivó con un quiebro el primer tajo que le lancé y rodó por la sección de los metales, derribando con monumental estruendo toda una ristra de trombones. Rachel se apartó a toda prisa. Me situé entre ella y la empusa, que había empezado a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor sin perdernos de vista ni a mí ni a mi espada.**

 **—Una hoja tan hermosa... —dijo—. ¡Qué lástima que se interponga entre nosotras!**

 **Su forma vibraba y retemblaba de tal manera que por momentos parecía un demonio y otras veces una animadora.**

 **—Pobre muchacha —dijo Kelli con una risita—. Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasa, ¿verdad? Muy pronto tu pequeño y precioso campamento arderá en llamas y tus amigos se habrán convertido en esclavos del señor del Tiempo. Y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. Sería un acto de misericordia acabar con tu vida ahora, antes de que tengas que presenciarlo.**

"Que?" se preguntaba, preocupados los romanos

 **Oí voces procedentes del pasillo. Se acercaba un grupo que estaba haciendo la visita a la escuela. Un profesor hablaba de las taquillas y las combinaciones para cerrarlas.**

 **Los ojos de la empusa se iluminaron.**

 **—¡Estupendo! Tenemos compañía.**

 **Agarró una tuba y me la lanzó con fuerza. Rachel y yo nos agachamos justo antes de que el instrumento pasara volando por encima de nuestras cabezas e hiciera trizas el cristal de la ventana.**

 **Las voces del pasillo enmudecieron en el acto.**

 **—¡Percy! —gritó Kelli, fingiendo un tono asustado—. ¿Por qué has tirado eso?**

 **Me quedé demasiado estupefacta para responder. La falsa animadora tomó un atril, lo agitó en el aire y se llevó por delante una fila entera de flautas y clarinetes, que cayeron junto con las sillas y armaron un tremendo escándalo.**

 **—¡Basta! —grité.**

 **Los pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo.**

 **—¡Ya es hora de que entren nuestros invitados! —Kelli mostró sus colmillos y corrió hacia las puertas. Me lancé tras ella blandiendo a Contracorriente. Tenía que impedir que lastimara a los mortales.**

 **—¡No, Percy! —chilló Rachel. Pero no comprendí lo que tramaba Kelli hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.**

 **Bruscamente, abrió las puertas. Paul Blofis y un montón de alumnos de primero retrocedieron asustados. Alcé mi espada. En el último momento, la empusa se volvió hacia mí como si fuese una víctima muerta de miedo.**

 **—¡No, por favor! —gritó.**

 **Yo estaba lanzada y no pude parar mi mandoble.**

 **Justo antes de que el bronce celestial la tocara, Kelli explotó entre llamaradas como un cóctel molotov y el fuego se esparció en rápidas oleadas por todas partes. Nunca había visto que un monstruo hiciera algo parecido, pero no tenía tiempo de preguntarme cómo lo había conseguido. Retrocedí hacia el fondo de la sala porque el fuego se había adueñado de la entrada.**

Alguien tiene muchos problemas! – entonó Leo

Nooo!, tu crees!? – fue la respuesta rebosante de sarcasmo de Percy

 **—¡Percy! —gritó Paul Blofis, mirándome patidifuso a través de las llamas—. ¿Qué has hecho?**

 **Todos los chavales chillaban y huían corriendo por el pasillo, mientras la alarma de incendios aullaba enloquecida. Los rociadores del techo cobraron vida con un silbido.**

 **En medio del caos, Rachel me tiró de la manga.**

 **—¡Debes salir de aquí!**

 **Tenía razón. La escuela ardía en llamas y me echarían la culpa a mí. Los mortales no veían a través de la Niebla. Para ellos, había atacado a una animadora indefensa ante un montón de testigos. No tenía modo de explicarlo. Le di la espalda a Paul y eché a correr hacia la ventana hecha añicos.**

 **Salí a toda prisa desde el callejón a la calle Ochenta y una Este y fui a tropezarme directamente con Annabeth.**

"Ehh?" pensaron todos

Que hacias ahí? – le preguntó Will

Iba a buscarla para nuestra tarde de chicas -

 **—¡Qué pronto has salido! —dijo, riéndose y agarrándome de los hombros para impedir que me cayese de morros—. ¡Cuidado por dónde andas, sesos de alga!**

 **Durante una fracción de segundo la vi de buen humor y todo pareció perfecto. Iba con unos téjanos, la camiseta naranja del campamento y su collar de cuentas de arcilla.**

 **Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos grises brillaban ante la perspectiva de ver una peli y pasar una tarde guay las dos juntas.**

 **Entonces Rachel Elizabeth Dare, todavía cubierta de polvo, salió en tromba del callejón.**

 **—¡Espera, Percy! —gritó.**

 **La sonrisa de Annabeth se congeló. Miró a Rachel y luego a la escuela. Por primera vez, pareció reparar en la columna de humo negro y en el aullido de la alarma.**

 **Frunció el ceño.**

 **—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Quién es ésta?**

 **—Ah, sí. Rachel... Annabeth. Annabeth... Rachel. Hummm, es una amiga. Supongo.**

 **No se me ocurría otra manera de llamarla. Apenas la conocía, pero después de superar juntas dos situaciones de vida o muerte, no podía decir que fuese una desconocida.**

 **—Hola —saludó Rachel. Se volvió hacia mí—. Te has metido en un lío morrocotudo. Y todavía me debes una explicación.**

 **Las sirenas de la policía se acercaban por la avenida Franklin D. Roosevelt.**

 **—Percy —dijo Annabeth fríamente—. Tenemos que irnos.**

 **—Quiero que me expliques mejor eso de los mestizos —insistió Rachel—. Y lo de los monstruos. Y toda esa historia de los dioses. —Me agarró del brazo, sacó un rotulador permanente y me escribió un número de teléfono en la mano—. Me llamarás y me lo explicarás, ¿de acuerdo? Me lo debes. Y ahora, muévete.**

 **—Pero...**

 **—Ya me inventaré alguna excusa —aseguró—. Les diré que no ha sido culpa tuya. ¡Lárgate!**

 **Salió corriendo otra vez hacia la escuela, dejándonos a Annabeth y a mí en la calle.**

Claro, vete y dejame los problemas apremiantes a mi! – le reclamó, ofendida, Percy

Lo siento? – se encogió de hombros Rachel

 **Mi amiga me observó un instante. Luego dio media vuelta y echó a andar a paso vivo.**

 **—¡Eh! —Corrí tras ella—. Había dos empusas ahí dentro. Eran del equipo de animadoras y han dicho que el campamento iba a ser pasto de las llamas, y...**

 **—¿Le has hablado a una mortal de los mestizos?**

 **—Esa chica ve a través de la Niebla. Ha visto a los monstruos antes que yo.**

 **—Y le has contado la verdad.**

 **—Me ha reconocido de la otra vez, cuando nos vimos en la presa Hoover...**

 **—¿La habías visto antes?**

Uhhh, esta celosa! SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! – bromeó Connor, ganándose una daga a dos centímetros de su entrepierna

Vuelves a decir que me puse celosa y seré mas precisa con la punta de esa daga – le amenazó Annabeth

No volveré a abrir mi bocaza – musitó con un hilillo de voz el hijo de Hermes

 **—Pues... el invierno pasado. Pero apenas la conozco, en serio.**

 **—Es bastante mona.**

 **—No... me había fijado.**

 **Annabeth siguió caminando hacia la avenida York.**

 **—Arreglaré lo de la escuela —prometí, deseosa de cambiar de tema—. De verdad, todo se arreglará.**

 **Ella ni siquiera me miró.**

 **—Supongo que nuestra salida se ha ido al garete. Tenemos que largarnos, la policía debe de estar buscándote.**

 **A nuestra espalda, una gran columna de humo se alzaba de la Escuela Secundaria Goode. Entre la oscura nube de ceniza, casi me pareció ver un rostro: una mujer demonio de ojos rojos que se reía de mí.**

 **«Tu precioso campamento en llamas —había dicho Kelli—. Tus amigos convertidos en esclavos del señor del Tiempo.»**

 **—Tienes razón —le dije a Annabeth, desolada—. Debemos ir al Campamento Mestizo. Ya.**

Siempre tengo razón –

Modestia aparte, no es cierto, Chica Lista? –

Eres una Cerebro de Algas – refunfuñó

Bien aquí termina el capítulo, quien lee ahora? – dijo Rachel

N/A: Hey! Que onda? **Quisiera que me dijeran si prefieren Will/Annabeth y Thalía/Nico o Annabeth/Nico y Thalía/Will.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **vvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvv**

 **vv**

 **v**


	3. Me llaman desde el inframundo

Yo quiero leer – dijo Annabeth

 **Me llaman desde el inframundo a cobro revertido - leyó**

 **No hay nada mejor para rematar una mañana perfecta que un largo trayecto en taxi con una chica furiosa. Intenté hablar con Annabeth, pero ella se comportaba como si yo acabase de darle un puñetazo a su abuela. Lo único que logré arrancarle fue que en San Francisco habían tenido una primavera plagada de monstruos. Había vuelto al campamento dos veces desde las Navidades, aunque no quiso contarme por qué (lo cual me molestó, porque ni siquiera me había avisado de que estaba en Nueva York); y no había averiguado nada sobre el paradero de Nico di Angelo (es una larga historia).**

Me seguían buscando? – se sorprendió el hijo de Hades

Obviamente, Aliento de Muerto, no iba a dejar que anduvieras solo por ahí mientras pudiera evitarlo – le respondió Percy mientras abrazaba a su primo por los hombros.

 **—¿Alguna noticia de Luke? —pregunté.**

 **Negó con la cabeza. Yo sabía que era un tema delicado para ella. Annabeth siempre había admirado a Luke, el antiguo líder de la cabaña de Hermes (que por cierto me gustaba) que nos había traicionado para unirse a Cronos, el malvado señor de los titanes. Y aunque ella lo habría negado, yo estaba segura de que aún le gustaba (lo cual no me agradaba para nada). Habíamos luchado con Luke el invierno anterior en el monte Tamalpais; increíblemente (y muy afortunadamente), él había logrado sobrevivir a una caída por un precipicio de quince metros. Ahora, por lo que yo sabía, seguía navegando en su crucero cargado de monstruos, mientras su señor Cronos, hecho pedazos durante siglos, se volvía a formar poco a poco en el interior de un sarcófago de oro y aguardaba a reunir fuerzas suficientes para desafiar a los dioses del Olimpo.**

En momentos como esos, es cuando me gustaría haber estado en el Campamento Júpiter, en lugar de en el Campamento Mestizo – se lamentó Percy

 **En la jerga de los semidioses, a esto lo llamamos un «problema».**

Los dioses se sentían culpables de darles ese destino a sus hijos y descendientes al ver como murmuraban y le daban la razón a Percy

 **—El monte Tamalpais todavía está infestado de monstruos —dijo Annabeth.**

 **No me atreví a acercarme, pero no creo que Luke siga allá arriba. Si estuviera, ya me habría enterado.**

Pues no te enteras muy rápido de las cosas, no? –

 **A mí eso no me tranquilizaba demasiado.**

 **—¿Y Grover?**

 **—En el campamento —contestó—. Hoy mismo lo veremos.**

 **—¿Ha tenido suerte? En su búsqueda de Pan, quiero decir.**

 **Annabeth jugueteó con su collar de cuentas, como suele hacer cuando está preocupada.**

Yo no hago eso! – se quejó la rubia

Si lo haces – le respondieron los del Campamento Mestizo

 **—Ya lo verás —dijo. No quiso explicarme más.**

 **Mientras cruzábamos Brooklyn, le pedí el móvil para llamar a mamá. Los mestizos procuramos no usar teléfonos móviles si podemos evitarlo, porque difundir nuestra voz por ese medio es como mandar a los monstruos una señal luminosa: «¡Eh, estoy aquí! ¡Vengan a reacomodarme la cara!»**

Tu sentido del humor es un poco retorcido – le comentó Hermes

Yo soy genial – le contestó ella

Te juntas demasiado con Leo, Hermes, Apolo y los Stoll, te contagiaron su egocentría – le dijo Thalía

Exacto… HEY! No es cierto! -

 **Pero consideré que aquella llamada era importante. Dejé un mensaje en el contestador de casa, tratando de explicar lo ocurrido en Goode. Seguramente no me salió demasiado bien. La idea era transmitir a mi madre que me encontraba perfectamente, que no se preocupase y que me quedaría en el campamento hasta que las cosas se calmaran. También le pedí que le dijera a Paul Blofis que lo sentía.**

 **Luego continuamos el trayecto en silencio. Dejamos atrás la ciudad, entramos en la autopista y empezamos a recorrer los campos del norte de Long Island, donde abundaban huertos, bodegas y tenderetes de productos frescos.**

 **Miré el número que Rachel Elizabeth Dare me había garabateado en la mano.**

 **Ya sé que era una locura, pero sentí la tentación de llamarla. A lo mejor me ayudaba a comprender lo que había dicho la empusa: lo del campamento en llamas y mis amigos apresados. Y también por qué había estallado Kelli.**

 **Sabía muy bien que los monstruos nunca morían del todo. Al cabo de un tiempo —unas semanas, unos meses o unos años—, Kelli volvería a formarse a partir de la asquerosa materia primordial que burbujeaba en el inframundo.**

Dudo que esté muerta – comentó Nico

 **De todos modos, los monstruos no se dejaban destruir tan fácilmente... Habría que ver si había sido destruida.**

 **El taxi salió por la carretera 25A. Cruzamos los bosques que bordean North Shore hasta que una cadena de colinas bajas apareció a nuestra izquierda. Annabeth indicó al taxista que se detuviera en el número 3141 de la avenida Farm, al pie de la Colina Mestiza.**

 **El hombre frunció el ceño.**

 **—Aquí no hay nada, señorita. ¿Seguro que quiere bajar?**

 **—Sí, por favor. —Annabeth le tendió unos cuantos billetes de dinero mortal y el taxista no discutió.**

Pfff, hombres! – comentó Artemisa – Siempre codiciosos…

 **Subimos a pie hasta la cima de la colina. El joven dragón que hacía la guardia dormitaba enroscado alrededor del pino, pero alzó la cabeza cobriza cuando nos acercamos y dejó que nosotras le rascáramos bajo la quijada.**

Dejó que lo tocaran?! – se asombró Katie

No es justo! Nosotros estuvimos intentándolo desde que llegó y quiso arrancarnos un brazo! – se quejó Travis

Peleo quiso hacer eso? Pero si es súper buenito! – les dijo Percy, logrando que todos la quedaran mirando como si estuviera loca

Con ustedes es bueno, a cualquier otro campista que se le ocurra acercarse cinco metros trata de comérselo – se quejó Thalía

Entonces no te le acerques – se mofó Annabeth, consiguiendo que Thalía le diera una pequeña descarga eléctrica haciendo que le quedara el pelo parado

 **Enseguida soltó un sibilante chorro de humo por las narices, como un calentador de agua, y bizqueó de placer.**

 **—Hola, Peleo —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Todo bajo control?**

 **La última vez que había visto al dragón medía dos metros de largo. Ahora tendría por lo menos el doble y el grosor del pino. Por encima de su cabeza, en la rama más baja del árbol, relucía el Vellocino de Oro,**

Porque las deja acercarse? No debería dejar que nadie se acerque al Vellocino – se extrañó Hermes

Porque nosotras lo malcriamos con dulces, y nos adora – le respondió Percy con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Y comía de sus manos?! Tenía el tamaño suficiente para comerles el brazo de un bocado! – se asombró Michael

Claro! Y a nosotras no nos hacía nada, aunque a otros campistas podría comérselos enteros. Querés que lo llame y probemos mi teoría? – le preguntó Annabeth fingiendo curiosidad

No, gracias, estoy perfectamente bien entero como estoy! – se aterró él

 **cuya magia protegía los límites del campamento de cualquier invasión.**

Así que de todas maneras no habríamos podido entrar? – Preguntó Dakota

Tal vez si, tal vez no – contestó Annabeth – no sabíamos que había otros semidioses aparte de los griegos hasta que Jason llegó

 **El dragón parecía tranquilo, como si todo estuviera en orden. A nuestros pies, el Campamento Mestizo, con sus campos verdes, su bosque y sus relucientes edificios blancos de estilo griego, tenía un aire la mar de pacífico. La granja de cuatro pisos que llamábamos la Casa Grande se erguía orgullosamente en mitad de los campos de fresas. Al norte, más allá de la playa, las aguas de Long Island Sound refulgían al sol. Y no obstante... había algo raro. Se percibía cierta tensión en el aire, como si la colina misma estuviera conteniendo el aliento y esperando que sucediera algo malo. Descendimos al valle y vimos que la temporada de verano estaba en su apogeo. La mayoría de los campistas habían llegado el viernes anterior, lo cual me hizo sentir un tanto desplazada. Los sátiros tocaban la flauta en los campos de fresas, haciendo que las plantas crecieran con la magia de los bosques. Los campistas recibían clases de equitación aérea y descendían en picado sobre los bosques a lomos de sus pegasos. Salían columnas de humo de las fraguas y nos llegaba el martilleo de los chavales que fabricaban sus propias armas en la clase de artes y oficios. Los equipos de Atenea y Deméter estaban haciendo una carrera de carros alrededor de la pista y, en el lago de las canoas, un grupo de chicos combatían en un trirreme griego con una enorme serpiente marina de color naranja.**

 **En fin, un día típico en el campamento.**

 **—Tengo que hablar con Clarisse —anunció Annabeth.**

 **—¿Para qué?**

 **Clarisse La Rue, era una de las campistas de la cabaña de Ares. Era una abusona, pero me caía bien. Su padre, el dios de la guerra, quería matarme. Y ella trataba de machacarme continuamente. Aparte de eso, una chica estupenda.**

Obviamente, yo soy genial, Prissy – se regodeó Clarisse

Te estás juntando mucho con los campistas de Hermes – le avisó Silena

 **—Hemos estado trabajando en una cosa —explicó Annabeth—. Nos vemos luego.**

 **—¿Trabajando en qué?**

 **Annabeth volvió la vista hacia el bosque.**

 **—Voy a comunicarle a Quirón que has llegado —dijo—. Querrá hablar contigo antes de la audiencia.**

 **—¿Qué audiencia?**

 **Ella ya había echado a correr hacia el campo de tiro al arco sin mirar atrás.**

 **—Vale —murmuré—. A mí también me ha encantado hablar contigo**

No andaría tan perdida siempre si me contaran lo que hacen o no me ocultaran cosas – reclamó Percy mirando significativamente a Annabeth y a Quirón

 **Mientras cruzaba el campamento, fui saludando a algunos de mis amigos. En el sendero de la Casa Grande, Connor y Travis Stoll, de la cabaña de Hermes, estaban haciéndole el puente al coche del campamento. Silena Beauregard, la líder de Afrodita, me saludó desde su pegaso mientras pasaba de largo. Will Solace, de Apolo, iba de camino a la enfermería. Pólux estaba haciendo crecer las frutillas en los campos. Katie Gardner estaba haciendo crecer algunos arbustos y árboles frutales cerca de las cabañas. Busqué a Grover, pero no lo encontré. Finalmente, me di una vuelta por el ruedo de arena, adonde suelo ir cuando estoy de mal humor.**

Nadie quiere estar con ella cuando está enojada – se estremeció Nico

Ni que me tuvieran miedo – se extrañó Percy

Es que en serio nos asustas cuando estás enojada – admitió Will

En serio me tienen miedo? – preguntó culpable ella

No! No es eso, es que tiendes a mojar a todos en 200 metros a la redonda – se rió Annabeth mientras abrazaba a Percy y les dirigía una mirada que claramente decía "donde se sienta culpable, no vuelven a ver la luz del sol" a Will y Nico que no pensaban volver a hacer algún comentario parecido por lo pronto

 **Practicar con la espada siempre me ayuda a serenarme. Será porque la esgrima es una de las cosas que sí comprendo.**

 **Al entrar en el anfiteatro por poco se me para el corazón del susto. En mitad del ruedo se alzaba el perro del infierno más grande con el que me había tropezado en mi vida. Y conste que he visto algunos bastante grandes. Uno del tamaño de un rinoceronte intentó matarme cuando tenía doce años. Pero ése era incluso mayor que un tanque. No tenía ni idea de cómo habría atravesado los límites mágicos del campamento. Parecía muy a sus anchas allí echado sobre la arena, gruñendo satisfecho mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a un maniquí de combate.**

Sos tan genial, Señorita O' Leary – dijo Percy acariciando a la perra que empezó a sacudir la cola, ocasionando que algunos de los semidioses que estaban cerca salieran disparados hacia todos lados

 **Aún no había captado mi presencia, pero el más mínimo ruido bastaría para alertarlo. No había tiempo de pedir ayuda. Saqué a Contracorriente e inicié el ataque.**

 **—¡Yaaaaaaa!**

 **Lancé un tajo al lomo del enorme monstruo, pero otra espada surgió como de la nada y detuvo el golpe.**

 **¡CLONC!**

 **El perro del infierno alzó las orejas.**

 **—¡Guau!**

 **Retrocedí de un salto y le asesté instintivamente un mandoble al dueño de la espada, un hombre de cabello gris con armadura griega. Él lo esquivó sin problemas.**

 **—¡Quieta ahí! —dijo—. Hagamos una tregua.**

 **—¡Guau!**

 **El ladrido de la fiera volvió a sacudir la arena**.

 **—¡Es un perro del infierno! —grité.**

 **—Es inofensiva —aseguró el hombre—. Es la Señorita O'Leary .**

 **Parpadeé, incrédula.**

 **—¿La Señorita O'Leary?**

 **Nada más decirlo, el animal ladró de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que no estaba enfadada, sólo excitada. Con suavidad, empujó el maniquí mordido y empapado de babas hacia el hombre de la espada.**

 **—¡Buena chica! —dijo él. Con la mano libre, agarró por el cuello el maniquí, que llevaba una armadura, y lo lanzó con esfuerzo hacia las gradas—. ¡Atrapa al griego! ¡Atrapa al griego!**

 **La Señorita O'Leary dio un par de saltos, se abalanzó sobre el maniquí, aplastándole la armadura, y empezó a masticar el casco. El hombre sonrió torvamente. Andaría por los cincuenta, supuse, a juzgar por el pelo y la barba grises, ambos muy cortos. Parecía en buena forma para su edad. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de alpinismo y un peto de bronce sujeto con correas sobre la camiseta naranja del campamento. En la base del cuello tenía una marca extraña, una mancha morada que quizá fuera parte de un tatuaje o una marca de nacimiento. Pero, antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, el hombre se ajustó las correas de la armadura y la mancha desapareció de mi vista.**

 **No me digas que ese es…? – empezó a preguntar Atenea**

 **Sí, pero no arruines la sorpresa – le contestó Percy con una sonrisa de complicidad**

 **—La Señorita O'Leary es mi mascota —me explicó—. No podía permitir que le clavases una espada en el trasero, ¿entiendes? Tal vez se habría asustado.**

 **—¿Quién es usted?**

 **—¿Prometes no matarme si bajo la espada?**

 **—Supongo que sí.**

 **Envainó el arma y me tendió la mano.**

 **—Quintus —se presentó.**

 **Le estreché la mano, áspera como papel de lija.**

 **—Percy Jackson —dije—. Lo siento... ¿Cómo consiguió...?**

 **—¿Domesticar a un perro del infierno? Es una larga historia: con muchos lances a vida o muerte y una buena provisión de juguetes para perro de tamaño extragrande. Soy el nuevo instructor de combate con espada, por cierto. Le echo una mano a Quirón mientras el señor D está fuera.**

 **—Ah. —La vista se me iba hacia la Señorita O'Leary, que le había arrancado al maniquí el escudo, con brazo incluido, y lo zarandeaba como si fuese un Frisbee.**

 **— Un momento... ¿el señor D está fuera?**

 **—Sí, bueno... son tiempos difíciles; incluso Dioniso tiene que ayudar un poco.**

Me sigue sorprendiendo que lograran que se levantara y ayudara – comentó Percy

Podría rostizarte, Penny Johnson, o convertirte en un delfín, o mostrarte las cosas más espantosas hasta que tu mente se parta como una nuez – la amenazó Dioniso

En primer lugar soy PERCY JACKSON, no Penny Johnson, en segundo lugar me viene amenazando con que me convertirá en un delfín y me rostizará desde que nos conocimos, en tercer lugar dudo bastante que siquiera pueda mostrarme algo más horrible de lo que ya he visto – le contesto ella en un tono vacio de toda emoción, a lo que sus amigos se preocuparon bastante

 **\- Ha ido a visitar a unos viejos amigos para asegurarse de que se mantienen en el lado correcto. Me parece que no debo añadir más. -**

 **Que Dioniso se hubiera ido era la mejor noticia que había recibido en todo el día. Sólo era director de nuestro campamento porque Zeus lo había destinado allí en castigo por perseguir a una ninfa de los bosques más allá de los límites permitidos. Él odiaba a los campistas y procuraba hacernos la vida imposible. Si no estaba en el campamento, el verano quizá resultara una delicia. Aunque, por otro lado, el hecho de que Dioniso se hubiera visto obligado a mover el trasero para ayudar a los dioses a reclutar fuerzas contra la amenaza de los titanes significaba que las cosas pintaban bastante mal.**

No te imaginas cuanto -

 **De repente sonó un estrépito a mi izquierda. Me fijé en seis cajones de madera, cada uno del tamaño de una mesa de picnic, apilados allí cerca. Se estremecían y traqueteaban unos sobre otros. La Señorita O'Leary ladeó un poco la cabeza y dio un par de saltos hacia ellos.**

 **—¡Eh, amiga! —dijo Quintus—. Ésos no son para ti. —Intentó distraerla con el escudo de bronce convertido en un Frisbee.**

 **Los cajones se sacudían y daban golpetazos. Tenían un rótulo impreso pegado a los lados, pero debido a mi dislexia tardé varios minutos en descifrarlo.**

 **RANCHO TRIPLE G,**

Maldito desgraciado – murmuro Nico por lo bajo

 **FRÁGIL, ESTE LADO ARRIBA**

 **En la base, en letra más pequeña, ponía:**

 **«ABRIR CON PRECAUCIÓN. EL RANCHO TRIPLE G NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE DE LOS DESPERFECTOS MATERIALES, DE LAS MUTILACIONES NI DE LAS MUERTES EXTREMADAMENTE DOLOROSAS QUE PUEDAN PRODUCIRSE.»**

 **—¿Qué hay en esas cajas? —pregunté.**

 **—Una sorpresita —respondió Quintus—. Para los ejercicios de entrenamiento de mañana por la noche. Te van a encantar.**

 **—Ah, vale —dije, aunque no me quedaba muy claro lo de las «muertes extremadamente dolorosas».**

 **Quintus lanzó el escudo de bronce y la Señorita O'Leary avanzó pesadamente hacia él.**

 **—A los jóvenes os hacen falta más desafíos. No había campamentos como éste cuando yo era chico.**

 **—¿Usted... es un mestizo? —No era mi intención demostrar tanta sorpresa, pero nunca había visto a un semidiós tan viejo.**

Pfffff, el Campamento Júpiter está lleno, se ponen amargados con la edad – se quejó Leila (hija de Ceres, centurión de la Cuarta Cohorte)

Al menos ustedes tienen personas mayores de diecisiete años – le contesto Clarisse

 **Quintus rió entre dientes.**

 **—Algunos sobrevivimos y llegamos a la edad adulta, ¿sabes? No todos nos hallamos sometidos a terribles profecías.**

 **—¿Está enterado de lo de mi profecía?**

 **—Algo he oído.**

 **Quería preguntarle a qué parte se refería, pero justo entonces apareció Quirón, pisando la arena con sus cascos.**

 **Siempre que están a punto de contarme algo, Quirón interrumpe -**

 **—¡Percy!, ¡conque estás aquí!**

 **Supuse que acababa de dar la clase de tiro, porque llevaba un arco y un carcaj colgados sobre su camiseta de «YO, CENTAURO». Se había recortado la barba y también su rizado pelo castaño para la temporada de verano. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo, que era el de un semental blanco, estaba salpicada de hierba y barro.**

 **—Veo que ya has conocido a nuestro nuevo instructor —me dijo en tono informal, aunque con una expresión inquieta en la mirada—. Quintus, ¿te importa si me llevo un rato a Percy?**

 **—En absoluto, maestro Quirón.**

 **—No hace falta que me llames «maestro» —repuso, aunque daba la impresión de sentirse complacido—. Vamos, Percy, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**

 **Le eché un último vistazo a la Señorita O'Leary, que ahora arrancaba a bocados las piernas del maniquí.**

 **—Bueno, ya nos veremos —le dije a Quintus.**

 **Mientras nos alejábamos, me acerqué a Quirón.**

 **—Parece algo...**

 **—¿Misterioso? —sugirió él—. ¿Indescifrable?**

 **—Eso.**

 **Asintió.**

 **—Un mestizo muy dotado. Y excelente con la espada. Ojalá pudiera entender...**

 **Ignoro qué iba a decir. Fuese lo que fuese, cambió de idea.**

 **—Lo primero es lo primero, Percy. Annabeth me ha dicho que te has encontrado con unas empusas.**

 **—Así es. —Le conté la pelea en Goode y la forma en que Kelli había estallado en llamas.**

 **—Hummm... —murmuró—. Eso pueden hacerlo las más poderosas. No ha muerto, Percy.**

JA! PAGA! - le reclamó Reyna a Dakota por la apuesta que habían hecho

Irrumabo! – refunfuñó Dakota dándole los cien denarios

 **Simplemente, se ha escapado. No es buena señal que las mujeres demonio anden por ahí.**

 **—¿Y qué hacían en la escuela? —pregunté—. ¿Estaban esperándome?**

 **—Seguramente —confirmó, frunciendo el ceño— Lo que te ha dicho la empusa sobre un ataque al campamento... hay que hablarlo más a fondo. Pero, por ahora, ven. Hemos de ir al bosque. Grover querrá que estés presente.**

 **—¿Dónde?**

 **—En la audiencia que está a punto de celebrarse —respondió con aire lúgubre — El Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados se ha reunido para decidir su destino.**

Eran unos malditos sátiros gordos y perezosos que no podían siquiera mirarse las pezuñas de la panza que tenían! -

Quirón dijo que teníamos que apresurarnos, así que accedí a montarme sobre su lomo.

Siempre fuiste su favorita, no deja que nadie se monte en el! – se quejo Travis, y Percy siendo Percy le hizo fuck you

 **Mientras pasábamos al galope frente a las cabañas, eché un vistazo a la zona del comedor: un pabellón al aire libre de estilo griego situado en una colina desde la que se divisaba el mar. No había visto el pabellón desde el verano anterior y me trajo malos recuerdos.**

 **Quirón se internó en el bosque. Las ninfas se asomaron desde los árboles para mirarnos pasar. Entre la maleza se agitaron sombras enormes: los monstruos que se conservaban allí para poner a prueba a los campistas.**

 **Creía conocer muy bien aquel bosque porque en los dos últimos veranos había jugado allí a capturar la bandera, pero Quirón me llevó por un camino que no reconocí, recorrió un túnel de viejos sauces y pasó junto a una cascada hasta llegar a un gran claro alfombrado con flores silvestres.**

Es porque el bosque es gigantesco -

 **Había un montón de sátiros sentados en círculo sobre la hierba. Grover permanecía de pie, en el centro, frente a tres sátiros orondos y viejísimos que se habían aposentado en unos tronos confeccionados con rosales recortados. Nunca había visto a aquellos tres sátiros ancianos, pero supuse que serían el Consejo de Sabios Ungulados.**

 **Grover parecía contarles una historia. Se retorcía el borde de la camiseta y desplazaba nerviosamente su peso de una pezuña a otra. No había cambiado mucho desde el invierno anterior, quizá porque los sátiros envejecen sólo la mitad de rápido que los humanos. Se le había reavivado el acné y los cuernos le habían crecido un poco, de manera que asomaban entre su pelo rizado. Advertí con sorpresa que me había vuelto más alta que él. En un lado, fuera del círculo de sátiros, observaban la escena Annabeth, una desconocida y Clarisse. Quirón me dejó junto a ellas. Clarisse llevaba su áspero pelo castaño recogido con un pañuelo de camuflaje. Se la veía más corpulenta que nunca, como si hubiese estado entrenando. Me lanzó una mirada y murmuró: «Gamberra», lo cual debía de significar que estaba de buen humor. Su manera de saludarme más habitual consiste en intentar matarme.**

Bah! Nos llevamos bien así, no es cierto Clarisse? – dijo Percy abrazando a Clarisse por los hombros

Muy cierto, Prissy – correspondiendo al abrazo, mientras los campistas que habían fallecido las miraban como si estuvieran locas

 **Annabeth rodeaba con el brazo a la otra chica, que parecía estar llorando. Era bajita —menuda, supongo que debería decir—, con un pelo lacio color ámbar y una carita muy mona de estilo elfo. Llevaba una túnica verde de hilo y sandalias con cordones, y se estaba secando los ojos con un pañuelo.**

 **—Esto va fatal —gimió.**

 **—No, no —dijo Annabeth, dándole palmaditas en el hombro—. No le pasará nada, Enebro, ya lo verás.**

 **Annabeth me miró y me dijo moviendo los labios: «La novia de Grover.»**

 **O al menos eso entendí, aunque no tenía sentido. ¿Grover con novia? Luego examiné a Enebro con más atención y reparé en que tenía las orejas algo puntiagudas. Sus ojos no se veían enrojecidos por el llanto: estaban teñidos de verde, del color de la clorofila. Era una ninfa del bosque, una dríade.**

 **—¡Maestro Underwood! —gritó el miembro del consejo que se hallaba a la derecha, cortando a Grover en seco—. ¿De veras espera que creamos eso?**

 **—Pe... pero, Sileno —tartamudeó Grover—, ¡es la verdad!**

 **El tipo del consejo, Sileno, se volvió hacia sus colegas y dijo algo entre dientes. Quirón se adelantó trotando y se situó junto a ellos. Entonces recordé que era miembro honorario del consejo, aunque yo nunca lo había tenido muy presenté.**

 **Los ancianos no causaban una gran impresión. Me recordaban a las cabras de un zoo infantil, con aquellas panzas enormes, su expresión soñolienta y su mirada vidriosa, que no parecía ver más allá del siguiente puñado de manduca. No lograba entender por qué Grover estaba tan nervioso.**

 **Sileno se estiró su camiseta amarilla para cubrirse la panza y se reacomodó en su trono de rosales.**

 **—Maestro Underwood, durante seis meses, ¡seis!, hemos tenido que oír esas afirmaciones escandalosas según las cuales usted oyó hablar a Pan, el dios salvaje.**

 **—¡Es que lo oí!**

 **—¡Qué insolencia! —protestó el anciano de la izquierda.**

Maldito, como lo encuentre me voy a asegurar de que reencarne en la peor planta en existencia – dijo siniestramente Percy. Su comportamiento empezaba a preocupar a algunos, pero ante la amenaza de una muerte dolorosa por parte se la rubia hija de Atenea, tomaron la sabia decisión de callarse

 **—A ver, Marón, un poco de paciencia —intervino Quirón.**

 **—¡Mucha paciencia es lo que hace falta! —replicó Marón—. Ya estoy hasta los mismísimos cuernos de tanto disparate. Como si el dios salvaje fuera a hablar... con ése.**

Maldito sátiro barrigón, Grover es mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos gordos insufribles, que no saben hacer nada, más que quejarse! – defendió Percy a su mejor amigo

 **Enebro parecía dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre el anciano y darle una paliza, pero entre Clarisse y Annabeth lograron sujetarla.**

 **—Eso sería un error —murmuró Clarisse—. Espera.**

 **No sé cuál de las dos cosas me sorprendía más: que Clarisse impidiera a alguien meterse en una pelea o que ella y Annabeth, que no se soportaban, estuvieran como quien dice colaborando.**

 **—Durante seis meses —prosiguió Sileno—, le hemos consentido todos sus caprichos, maestro Underwood. Le hemos permitido viajar. Hemos dado nuestra autorización para que conservara su permiso de buscador. Hemos aguardado a que nos trajera pruebas de su absurda afirmación. ¿Y qué ha encontrado?**

 **—Necesito más tiempo —suplicó Grover.**

 **—¡Nada! —lo interrumpió el anciano sentado en medio—. ¡No ha encontrado nada!**

 **—Pero Leneo...**

 **Sileno alzó la mano. Quirón se inclinó y les dijo algo a los sátiros, que no parecían muy contentos: murmuraban y discutían entre ellos. Pero Quirón añadió algo y Sileno, con un suspiro, asintió a regañadientes.**

 **—Maestro Underwood —anunció—, le daremos otra oportunidad.**

 **Grover se animó.**

 **—¡Gracias!**

 **—Una semana más.**

 **—¿Cómo? Pero ¡señor, es imposible!**

 **—Una semana más, maestro Underwood. Si para entonces no ha podido probar sus afirmaciones, será momento de que inicie otra carrera. Algo que se adapte mejor a su talento dramático. Teatro de marionetas, tal vez. O zapateado.**

 **—Pero, señor... no... no puedo perder mi permiso de buscador. Toda mi vida...**

 **—La reunión del consejo queda aplazada temporalmente —declaró Sileno—. ¡Y ahora vamos a disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo!**

 **Los viejos sátiros dieron unas palmadas y un montón de ninfas se**

 **desprendieron de los árboles con grandes bandejas llenas de verdura, fruta, latas y otras exquisiteces para el paladar de una cabra. El círculo de sátiros se deshizo y todos se abalanzaron sobre la comida. Grover se acercó a nosotros, desanimado.**

 **En su camiseta descolorida se veía el dibujo de un sátiro y un rótulo: «¿TIENES PEZUÑAS?»**

 **—Hola, Percy —dijo, tan deprimido que ni siquiera me tendió la mano—. Me ha ido de maravilla, ¿no os parece?**

 **—¡Esas viejas cabras! —masculló Enebro—. ¡Ay, Grover, ellos no tienen ni idea de cuánto te has esforzado!**

 **—Hay una alternativa —intervino Clarisse con aire sombrío.**

 **—No, no. —Enebro movió enérgicamente la cabeza—. No te lo permitiré, Grover.**

 **Él se puso lívido.**

 **—Tengo... que pensarlo. Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde buscar.**

 **—¿De qué estáis hablando? —pregunté.**

 **Una caracola sonó a lo lejos.**

 **Annabeth apretó los labios.**

 **—Luego te lo explico, Percy. Ahora será mejor que volvamos a las cabañas. Está empezando la inspección.**

Eso no vale, porque tienen que inspeccionar mi cabaña?! Si ahí solo vivo yo! – se quejaron al mismo tiempo Nico, Percy, Thalía y Pólux (acuérdense de que después de que murió Cástor él era el único residente de la cabaña 12)

La higiene es muy importante, además si llegase a aparecer algún otro hermano/a suyo tendrían que tener las cabañas limpias y ordenadas, que dicho sea de paso, ninguna de las suyas lo está. Y encima después se quejan de que no encuentran sus cosas! – les reclamó Katie

 **No me parecía justo tener que pasar la inspección cuando acababa de llegar al campamento, pero así funcionaba la cosa. Cada tarde, uno de los líderes veteranos se paseaba por las cabañas con una lista escrita en un rollo de pergamino. La mejor cabaña conseguía el primer turno de las duchas, lo cual implicaba agua caliente garantizada. La peor había de ocuparse de la cocina después de la cena. Lo malo era que yo solía ser la única ocupante de la cabaña de Poseidón, aparte de que no soy lo que se dice una persona muy pulcra. Las arpías de la limpieza se limitaban a hacer un repaso el último día de verano, así que mi cabaña estaría seguramente tal como la había dejado en las vacaciones de invierno. Es decir, con envoltorios de caramelos y bolsas de patatas sobre la litera y con las piezas de mi armadura, la que usaba para capturar la bandera, esparcidas por todas partes. Seguramente mi ropa estaría por toda la cabaña hecha un caos.**

Seguís siendo igual de despelotada, entonces. Porque tu cabaña tiene ese aspecto todo el año, todos los años, excepto en los quince minutos de inspección – se burló Nico

El burro hablando de orejas, Nico. O tengo que contarles a todos que fue lo que encontré en tu cabaña cuando la inspeccioné? – le preguntó con maldad Percy

Nico se puso pálido de inmediato – No hay necesidad de ser tan extremos verdad? – preguntó nervioso

Que fue lo que encontraste?! – curioseó Thalía con emoción

Ven – le indicó Percy y le susurró al oído – _tenía fotos de Annabeth por todos lados, y estaban rodeadas con corazoncitos! Y además tenía una camiseta suya!  
_

QUEEEE?! – gritó Thalía con una sonrisa enorme

Dijiste que no le ibas a contar a nadie! – se quejó Nico

Pero es Thalía, se iba a enterar de todos modos y habiamos acordado que no había secretos entre nosotros tres – le contestó Percy – además así vamos a poder molestarte las dos

Eso no vale! –

Si vale! –

No vale! –

Si! –

No! –

SI! –

NO! –

SI NO SE CALLAN LOS ELECTROCUTO! – los amenazó Thalía a ambos logrando que se callaran de inmediato

 **Corrí a la zona comunitaria, donde las doce cabañas, una por cada dios olímpico, formaban una U alrededor del césped central. Los chicos de Deméter barrían la suya y hacían crecer flores en los tiestos de sus ventanas. Les bastaba con chasquear los dedos para que florecieran madreselvas sobre el dintel de la puerta y para que el tejado quedara cubierto de margaritas. Lo cual era otra injusticia. No creo que hubieran quedado nunca los últimos en una inspección.**

No, somos así de geniales – admitió Katie ocasionando que la mitad del campamento que eran muy desordenados miraran a los de Deméter con odio

 **Los de la cabaña de Hermes corrían despavoridos de acá para allá, tratando de esconder la ropa sucia bajo las camas y acusándose mutuamente de haberse birlado las cosas que echaban en falta. Eran bastante dejados, pero aun así me sacaban ventaja.**

 **Silena Beauregard acaba de salir de la cabaña de Afrodita y estaba marcando en su rollo de papiro los distintos puntos de la inspección. Solté una maldición entre dientes. Silena era estupenda, pero también una obsesiva de la limpieza, o sea, la peor inspectora posible. Le gustaban las cosas «monas», y ésas no eran mi especialidad precisamente. Ya casi podía sentir en mis brazos el peso de la montaña de platos que habría de fregar aquella noche.**

Ella y Annabeth eran las peores – se quejó todo el mundo

 **La cabaña de Poseidón era la última de la hilera de la derecha, la correspondiente a los «dioses masculinos». Construida con rocas marinas cubiertas de caparazones de molusco, era larga y achaparrada como un bunker, aunque tenía ventanas orientadas al mar y en su interior siempre se disfrutaba de una buena brisa.**

 **Entré corriendo, preguntándome si tendría tiempo de esconderlo todo debajo de la cama, como mis colegas de Hermes,**

Eso es a lo que te acostumbras después de haber pasado aunque sea cinco días en la cabaña de Hermes – se sonrieron todos los que habían estado ahí en algún momento

 **cuando me tropecé con Tyson, mi hermanastro, barriendo el suelo.**

Eso no es justo, vos tenés a Tyson que limpia, nosotros solo ensuciamos -

 **—¡Percy! —aulló.**

 **Soltó la escoba y corrió a mi encuentro. Ser asaltada por un cíclope entusiasta, provisto de un delantal floreado y guantes de goma, es un sistema ultrarrápido para espabilarte.**

 **—¡Eh, grandullón! —dije—. ¡Cuidado con mis costillas!**

 **Logré salir viva de su abrazo de oso. Me depositó en el suelo, sonriendo como un poseso y con un brillo de excitación en su único ojo castaño. Tenía los dientes tan retorcidos y amarillentos como siempre y su pelo parecía el nido de una rata. Llevaba unos vaqueros XXXL y una camisa andrajosa de franela bajo el delantal floreado. Pero aun así me alegré de verlo. Hacía casi un año que no nos encontrábamos, desde que se había ido a trabajar a las fraguas submarinas de los cíclopes.**

 **—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó—. ¿No te han devorado los monstruos?**

 **—Ni un pedacito. —Le mostré que aún conservaba los dos brazos y las dos piernas, y Tyson aplaudió con júbilo.**

 **—¡Yuju! —exclamó—. ¡Ahora podremos comer bocadillos de mantequilla de maní y montar ponis pez! ¡Y luchar con monstruos y ver a Annabeth y hacer BUUUM con los malos!**

 **Confiaba en que no quisiera hacerlo todo a la vez, pero le dije que sí, por supuesto, que nos lo pasaríamos bomba aquel verano. No pude evitar una sonrisa ante su entusiasmo.**

 **—Pero primero —le advertí— hemos de ocuparnos de la inspección. Tendríamos que...**

 **Eché una ojeada alrededor y descubrí que había trabajado de lo lindo. Había barrido el suelo y hecho las literas. Había fregado a fondo la fuente de agua salada del rincón y los corales se veían relucientes. En los alféizares había colocado floreros llenos de agua con anémonas marinas y con unas extrañas plantas del fondo oceánico que resplandecían y resultaban más bonitas que cualquiera de los ramos improvisados que los chicos de Deméter pudieran hacer aparecer.**

Por eso somos geniales – se jactaron los hijos de Poseidón

 **—Tyson, la cabaña... ¡está increíble!**

 **Me dirigió una sonrisa radiante.**

 **—¿Has visto los ponis pez? ¡Los he puesto en el techo!**

 **Había colgado de unos alambres un rebaño en miniatura de hipocampos de bronce. Daban la impresión de nadar por el aire. No podía creer que, con aquellas manazas, Tyson fuese capaz de hacer algo tan delicado. Miré hacia mi litera y vi mi viejo escudo colgado de la pared.**

 **—¡Lo has arreglado!**

 **El escudo había quedado muy dañado el invierno anterior, cuando luché con una mantícora, pero ahora se veía perfecto y sin un solo rasguño. Los relieves en bronce de mis aventuras con Tyson y Annabeth en el Mar de los Monstruos aparecían pulidos y relucientes.**

 **Miré a Tyson fijamente. No sabía cómo darle las gracias.**

 **Entonces alguien dijo a mis espaldas:**

 **—¡Caramba!**

 **Silena Beauregard estaba en el umbral con el pergamino de la inspección. Entró, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y alzó las cejas, con los ojos fijos en mí.**

Fue lo más limpia que vi esa cabaña en toda mi vida – admitió Silena

Puedo ser muy limpia cuando quiero – dijo Percy, ofendida

El problema es que no quieres – comentó Annabeth y Percy siendo muy "madura" le sacó la lengua

 **—Bueno, confieso que tenía mis dudas, pero veo que la has dejado preciosa. Lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **Me guiñó un ojo y salió.**

 **Tyson y yo nos pasamos la tarde poniéndonos al día y dando una vuelta, lo cual resultó agradable después del ataque de las animadoras diabólicas de esa mañana.**

 **Fuimos a la fragua y echamos una mano a Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto, que estaba fundiendo metales. Tyson nos demostró que había aprendido a forjar armas mágicas: confeccionó un hacha de guerra llameante de doble hoja a tal velocidad que incluso Beckendorf se quedó impresionado.**

 **Mientras trabajábamos, nos habló del año que había pasado bajo el océano. Su ojo se iluminó al describir las fraguas de los cíclopes y el palacio de Poseidón, pero también nos contó que el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Los antiguos dioses del mar, que habían gobernado en la época de los titanes, habían iniciado una guerra contra nuestro padre. Cuando Tyson se marchó, había batallas en marcha por todo el Atlántico. Me inquietó oír aquello, porque quizá yo debería estar echando una mano, pero él me aseguró que papá quería que los dos permaneciéramos en el campamento.**

 **—También hay montones de malos por encima del mar —dijo Tyson—. Podemos hacerles BUUUM.**

 **Después de pasar por la fragua, estuvimos un rato en el lago de las canoas con Annabeth, quien se alegró mucho de ver a Tyson, aunque parecía distraída. No paraba de mirar hacia el bosque, como si estuviera pensando en el problema de Grover con el consejo. No podía culparla, la verdad. A Grover no se le veía por ningún lado. Me sentía fatal por él. Encontrar al dios Pan había sido el objetivo de toda su vida. Su padre y su tío habían desaparecido persiguiendo ese mismo sueño.**

 **El invierno anterior, Grover había oído una voz en el interior de su cabeza: «Te espero». Estaba segura de que era la voz de Pan, pero al parecer su búsqueda no había dado resultado. Si el consejo le retiraba su permiso de buscador, quedaría destrozado.**

 **—¿Cuál es «la alternativa»? —le pregunté a Annabeth—. La que mencionó Clarisse.**

 **Mi amiga tomó una piedra y la lanzó con destreza para que rebotara por la superficie del lago.**

 **—Una cosa que descubrió ella. Yo la ayudé un poco esta primavera. Pero sería muy peligroso. Sobre todo para Grover.**

Pues me lo podrían haber dicho! Soy amiga de ambas y ninguna me dijo nada – les reclamó Percy

Lo sentimos – se disculparon ellas al mismo tiempo

Wow, se disculparon las dos personas que nunca habría esperado que lo hicieran -

 **—El niño cabra me da miedo —murmuró Tyson.**

 **Lo miré sin poder creerlo. Tyson se había enfrentado con toros que escupían fuego y con gigantes caníbales.**

 **—¿Por qué te da miedo?**

 **—Pezuñas y cuernos —musitó, nervioso—. Y el pelo de cabra me da picor en la nariz.**

Awwww, que ternurita! -

 **Y en eso consistió toda la conversación sobre Grover.**

 **Antes de cenar, Tyson y yo bajamos al ruedo de arena. Quintus pareció alegrarse de tener compañía. Aún no quería decirme qué había en los cajones de madera, pero me enseñó un par de trucos con la espada. Sabía un montón. Combatía tal como algunas personas juegan al ajedrez: haciendo un movimiento tras otro sin que pudieras prever qué se proponía hasta que daba el último toque y te ponía la espada en la garganta.**

Wow, por fin alguien que le gana! –

Eso no vale el tuvo milenios de práctica! – se quejó Percy

Ehh!? – se confundieron muchos

Pero si tendrás la cabeza llena de algas! No des spoiler! – la retó Annabeth

Perdón -

 **—Buen intento —me dijo—, pero tienes la guardia muy baja.**

 **Me lanzó un mandoble y yo lo paré.**

 **—¿Siempre se ha dedicado a la espada?**

 **Desvió el tajo que le había asestado.**

 **—He sido muchas cosas.**

 **Dio una estocada y me eché a un lado. La correa del peto se le escurrió del hombro y volví a verle aquella marca en la base del cuello: la mancha -morada. No era aleatoria, porque tenía una forma definida: un pájaro con las alas plegadas, como una codorniz o algo parecido.**

Es el no es cierto? – le preguntaron los de la cabaña de Atenea a Percy

Seh -

 **—¿Qué es eso que tiene en el cuello? —le pregunté, lo cual constituía seguramente una falta de educación. Échale si quieres la culpa a mi THDA. Tengo tendencia a soltar las cosas sin más. Quintus perdió la concentración. Le di un golpe en la empuñadura de la espada, que se le escapó y cayó al suelo. Se frotó los dedos. Luego volvió a subirse la armadura para ocultar la marca.**

 **No era un tatuaje, comprendí por fin, sino una antigua quemadura... Como si lo hubiesen marcado con un hierro candente.**

 **—Es un recordatorio. —Recogió la espada y esbozó una sonrisa forzada. – ¿Seguimos?**

 **Me atacó con brío, sin darme tiempo a hacer más preguntas.**

 **Mientras luchábamos, Tyson jugaba con la Señorita O'Leary. La llamaba «perrita» y se lo pasaban en grande forcejeando para agarrar el escudo de bronce y jugando a «atrapa al griego». Al ponerse el sol, Quintus seguía tan fresco; no se le veía ni una gota de sudor, lo cual me pareció algo raro. Tyson y yo estábamos acalorados y pegajosos, de manera que fuimos a ducharnos y prepararnos para la cena.**

 **Me sentía bien. Había sido un día casi normal en el campamento. Llegó la hora de cenar y todos los campistas se alinearon por cabañas y desfilaron hacia el pabellón. La mayoría no hizo caso de la fisura que había en el suelo de mármol de la entrada: una grieta dentada de tres metros de longitud que no estaba el verano pasado. La habían tapado, pero aun así me cuidé de no pisarla.**

 **—Vaya grieta —comentó Tyson cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa—. ¿Un terremoto?**

 **—No. Nada de terremotos. —No sabía si contárselo. Era un secreto que sólo conocíamos Annabeth, Grover y yo. Pero, al mirar el ojo enorme de Tyson, comprendí que a él no podía ocultarle nada—. Nico di Angelo —añadí bajando la voz—. Ese chico mestizo que trajimos al campamento el pasado invierno. Me... me había pedido que vigilara a su hermana durante la búsqueda y le fallé. Ella murió. Y Nico me culpa a mí.**

 **Tyson frunció el ceño.**

 **—¿Y por eso abrió una grieta en el suelo?**

 **—Había unos esqueletos que nos atacaban —expliqué—. Nico les dijo que se fueran y la tierra se abrió y se los tragó. Nico... —eché una mirada alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos oía— es hijo de Hades.**

 **Tyson asintió, pensativo.**

 **—El dios de los muertos.**

 **—Eso es.**

 **—¿Y el chico Nico desapareció?**

 **—Me temo que sí. Traté de buscarlo en primavera. Y lo mismo hizo Annabeth. Pero no tuvimos suerte. Todo esto es secreto, Tyson, ¿vale? Si alguien se enterase de que es hijo de Hades, correría un gran peligro. Ni siquiera puedes decírselo a Quirón.**

Podría haberlos ayudado a buscarlo – se quejó el

Pero también se te podría haber escapado ante algún campista, o nos podrían haber escuchado. No iba a correr ese riesgo – le contesto bastante seria Percy, abrazando a Nico por los hombros

 **—La mala profecía —asintió Tyson—. Los titanes podrían utilizarlo si lo supieran.**

 **Me quedé mirándolo. A veces se me olvidaba que, por grandullón e infantil que fuera, Tyson era muy listo. Él sabía que el siguiente hijo de los Tres Grandes —Zeus, Poseidón o Hades— que cumpliera los dieciséis años estaba destinado, según la profecía, a salvar o destruir el monte Olimpo. La mayoría daba por supuesto que la profecía se refería a mí, pero, en caso de que yo muriese antes de cumplir los dieciséis, también podía aplicarse perfectamente a Nico.**

 **—Exacto —dije—. O sea que...**

 **—Boca cerrada —me prometió Tyson—. Como esa grieta.**

 **Esa noche me costó dormirme.**

Pfff, esa y todas las de mi vida –

 **Permanecí tumbada en la cama escuchando el rumor de las olas de la playa y los gritos de las lechuzas y los monstruos en el bosque. Me daba miedo tener una pesadilla en cuanto me quedara dormida. Verás, para un mestizo, los sueños casi nunca son simplemente un sueño. Nosotros recibimos mensajes. Vislumbramos cosas que les ocurren a nuestros amigos o enemigos. A veces incluso vislumbramos el pasado o el futuro.**

 **Y en el campamento, yo solía tener los sueños más frecuentes y vividos.**

 **Aún permanecía despierta alrededor de medianoche, con los ojos fijos en el colchón de la litera de arriba, cuando advertí una luz extraña en la habitación. La fuente de agua salada emitía un resplandor.**

Que hacía qué? –

Que brillaba, no escuchaste? –

Pero una fuente no suele hacer eso! –

Y? Deja seguir leyendo! -

 **Aparté la colcha, me levanté y me acerqué con cautela. Una nube de vapor se elevaba del agua marina. Aunque no había luz en la habitación, salvo los rayos de luna que se colaban por las ventanas, los colores del arco iris temblaban entre el vaho. Oí entonces una agradable voz femenina que parecía provenir de su espesor: «Deposite un dracma, por favor.»**

 **Miré hacia la cama de Tyson; continuaba roncando. Y es que tiene un sueño más profundo que el de un elefante anestesiado.**

 **No sabía qué pensar. Nunca había recibido un mensaje Iris a cobro revertido. Un dracma dorado relucía al fondo de la fuente. Lo recogí, lo lancé a través del vapor y se desvaneció.**

 **—Oh, diosa del arco iris —susurré—. Muéstrame... eh, lo que tengas que mostrarme.**

 **El vapor tembló. Vi la orilla oscura de un río. Había jirones de niebla desplazándose sobre el agua negra. Los márgenes estaban cubiertos de afiladas rocas volcánicas. Un chico vigilaba en cuclillas una hoguera junto al río. Las llamas ardían con un extraño resplandor azul. Entonces le vi la cara. Era Nico di Angelo. Estaba tirando unos trozos de papel al fuego... los cromos de Mitomagia que formaban parte del juego con que tan obsesionado había estado el pasado invierno.**

Dejaste de jugarlo? – le preguntó Bianca

Si, ya no soy un niño. Te habrías enterado si no me hubieses dejado solo – le contesto fríamente Nico

L-lo s-siento, Nico. Enserio lo siento – se disculpo ella, tratando de abrazarlo. Pero Nico se acercó más a Percy y se negó a mirar a su hermana

 **Nico sólo tenía diez años, o tal vez fuesen once ahora, pero parecía mucho mayor. El pelo, más largo que antes y muy desgreñado, le llegaba casi al hombro. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con el reflejo de las llamas. Su piel olivácea se veía más pálida. Llevaba unos téjanos negros desgarrados y una chaqueta de aviador muy estropeada que le venía grande (tres o cuatro tallas, por lo menos). Por la cremallera entreabierta asomaba una camiseta negra. Tenía una expresión lúgubre y la mirada algo enloquecida. Parecía uno de esos chicos que viven en la calle. Aguardé a que me mirase. Se pondría hecho una furia, seguro, y empezaría acusarme de dejar que muriera su hermana. Pero no parecía advertir mi presencia. Permanecí en silencio; no me atrevía a moverme siquiera. Si él no me había enviado el mensaje Iris, ¿quién habría sido?**

 **Nico echó otro cromo a las llamas azules.**

 **—Inútil —murmuró—. No puedo creer que estas cosas me gustaran.**

 **—Un juego infantil, amo —asintió otra voz. Parecía venir de muy cerca, pero no podía ver quién era.**

 **Nico miró al otro lado del río. La orilla opuesta estaba oscura y cubierta con un sudario de niebla. Reconocí el lugar: era el inframundo. Nico había acampado junto al río Estigio.**

 **—He fracasado —dijo entre dientes—. Ya no hay modo de recuperarla.**

 **La otra voz permaneció en silencio. Nico se volvió hacia ella, indeciso.**

 **—¿O sí lo hay? Habla.**

 **Algo tembló. Creí que era sólo la luz de la lumbre. Luego advertí que era la forma de un hombre: una voluta de humo azul, una sombra. Mirando de frente, no la veías. Pero si mirabas con el rabillo del ojo, identificabas la silueta. Un fantasma.**

 **—Nunca se ha hecho —dijo éste—. Pero tal vez haya un modo.**

 **—Dime cómo —le ordenó Nico. Sus ojos tenían un brillo feroz.**

No me gusta cómo suena eso -

 **—Un intercambio —dijo el fantasma—. Un alma por otra alma.**

QUÉ?! – gritó Thalía – dime que no hiciste nada extremo, Aliento de Muerto! Juró que donde hayas hecho ese intercambio, Nico Di Angelo, te voy a castigar por el resto de tu existencia en este mundo y en el inframundo también!

Evidentemente el hijo de Hades había entendido que cuando su prima, casi hermana, lo llamaba por su nombre completo y lo amenazaba en la misma oración, lo mejor era jurarle y recontrajurarle que no había hecho tal cosa y que se portaría muy bien con ella y con Percy a partir de ahora

 **—¡Yo me ofrezco!**

 **—La vuestra no. No podéis ofrecerle a vuestro padre un alma que de todos modos acabará siendo suya. Ni creo que esté deseoso de ver muerto a su hijo. Me refiero a un alma que ya debería haber sucumbido. Que ha burlado a la muerte.**

Al leer la última oración todos se giraron a ver a Percy

 **El rostro de Nico se ensombreció.**

 **—Otra vez no. Me estás hablando de un asesinato.**

 **—Os hablo de justicia —precisó el fantasma—. De venganza.**

 **—No son lo mismo.**

 **El fantasma soltó una risa irónica.**

 **—Descubriréis otra cosa cuando seáis viejo.**

 **Nico contempló las llamas.**

 **—¿Por qué no puedo al menos convocarla? Quiero hablar con ella. Sé que... que ella me ayudaría.**

 **—Yo os ayudaré —prometió el fantasma—. ¿No os he salvado ya muchas veces? ¿No os he guiado por el laberinto y os he enseñado a utilizar vuestros poderes? ¿Queréis vengar a vuestra hermana, sí o no?**

 **No me gustaba su tono. Me recordaba a un chaval de mi antiguo colegio, un matón que solía convencer a los demás para que hicieran cosas estúpidas, como robar material del laboratorio o destrozar los coches de los profesores. Aquel matón nunca se metía en un aprieto, pero consiguió que un montón de chicos fueran expulsados.**

 **Nico desvió la cara del fuego para que el fantasma no pudiera vérsela. Pero yo sí podía. Una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.**

Uyy, el nenito estaba llorando? – se burló Heracles (me había olvidado que también estaban acá (^-^'))

Todos los del Campamento Mestizo, además de Hazel, Frank, Reyna y Jason agarraron las armas, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera mover un dedo Percy ya estaba enfrente de Heracles con la espada apoyada en su garganta

Tienes algún otro comentario interesante sobre mi familia? – le pregunto con una calma extremadamente peligrosa mientras le apoyaba más profundo la espada, haciendo que icor comenzara a caer por su cuello

Crees que puedes vencerme, semidiosa? – la desafió el

Cuando tú quieras – acepto ella

En el primer descanso –

Hecho – y Percy se volvió a sentar en su asiento

 **—Muy bien. ¿Tienes un plan?**

 **—Claro —dijo el fantasma—. Tenemos muchos caminos oscuros que recorrer. Hemos de empezar...**

 **La imagen tembló y se desvaneció. La voz de la mujer salió otra vez de la nube de vapor: «Por favor, deposite un dracma para otros cinco minutos.»**

 **No había más monedas en la fuente. Me llevé la mano al pantalón, pero no tenía bolsillo: llevaba el pijama puesto. Corrí a la mesilla para ver si tenía algo suelto, pero el mensaje Iris ya se había extinguido con un parpadeo y la habitación volvió a quedarse a oscuras. Se había cortado la comunicación. Me quedé en medio de la cabaña, escuchando el gorgoteo del agua de la fuente y el rumor de las olas que venía del exterior.**

 **Nico estaba vivo. Quería recuperar a su hermana de entre los muertos. Y yo tenía la sensación de saber con qué alma pretendía intercambiar la de su hermana. El alma de alguien que había burlado a la muerte. Una venganza.**

 **Nico di Angelo vendría por mí.**

Quien quiere leer ahora? –

(A/N Entonces queda en Nico/Annabeth y Thalía/Will? Nico no va a ser homosexual en esta historia, tal vez bisexual, no es porque sea discriminadora o algo así, porque tengo amigos homosexuales y bisexuales, es que no me sale escribirlo (U-U)

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, pregunta déjenla en esa caja de comentarios que está ahí abajo, y yo se los voy a agradecer! ^-^


End file.
